The Wrong Choice?
by Mandirrr
Summary: VERY UNDERCONSTRUCTION DUE TO ITS ABOMITABLEHORRENDOUSNESS.
1. Slimey Git

**Thursday November 11, 2010**

************

It was never what I wanted. Are you joking? Why on earth would I ever want to be with that selfish prat? I'm sorry. I suppose I'm talking a bit on my jealously diary. My feelings did take over. All I saw was her wrapping himself all over him….that insufferable twat! Anyway, sorry for my rants. Of course I would love to be with Harry. It's just, well, I've loved Harry Potter since I first saw him that glorious day at Kings Cross. Little did I know, he was 'The Chosen One', 'The Boy Who Lived', if I'd have known that, (I sighed here), I would have definitely chosen a different boy to fall for. So that's exactly what I'm going to do. A new boy...a boy Harry would go simply insane if he knew I fancied him...someone like...Draco. Wow. I'm being silly. Just silly. But maybe I'm not.. Diary? Should I accept Draco's request from the other day in the courtyard? Should I accept that awful disgusting proposal? Well I'm sure he is expecting an answer...soon. I mean, who could it hurt besides Harry? he deserves it. He hurt me by snogging Romilda! It's hard to believe a nice guy like Harry would even do such an awful thing to me. Yes diary, I believe it's decided. I'll go meet with Malfoy before Transfiguration. All's fair in love and war Harry Potter.

**With love, **

**_Ginny  
_**

Ginny Weasley sighed openly, closing her leather bound diary. She snorted at the irony; She used this originally blank book given to her by, yes, Harry Potter himself, as a birthday gift a few years ago, to write obsessively about, Harry Potter. Yes, she'd finally come to the realization, like Hermione had told her so many times back at the burrow that summer, she was totally, and helplessly in love, with Harry Potter. What an awful fate, Ginny thought, descending the stairs of the girls' dormitory to the Gryffindor common room. _I've fallen in love, with Harry Potter. _She sighed again, dreamily this time, seeing her love climb in through the portrait hole. She stopped and stared for a minute, then as Harry ascended up the steps to the boys dormitory, she made her way across the common room, to the portrait hole and climbed through. _I must stop gaping at him, _she thought sadly.

Harry felt his cheeks burn a fire red, seeing Ginny walk down the staircase leading to the girls dormitory, in her usual dainty way. He tried to bounce his eyes from her. He fancied Ginny...Maybe more than anyone else could understand. Well, he wished her could just explain to Ginny. Just so Ginny would understand...He frowned. Romilda came onto him quite strongly last hour. He sighed. _Why won't these girls just leave me alone? It's Ginny I want! _He pulled out Marauder's Map and proceeded to find the dot labeled, 'Ginny Weasley'. She was traveling up a corridor on the fifth floor. Harry's heart beat faster just watching her. A warm feeling filled his chest, as he smiled slightly, thinking of her warm face. She was so beautiful. So natural. Her eyes always shining...But suddenly, the warm feeling became cold, and his heart dropped in his stomach. He saw another dot join Ginny Weasley.. That dot, was unfortunately labeled, 'Draco Malfoy', and it was far closer to her than Harry would have liked.


	2. A Hard Pinch in the Arse

"Wait!" He heard Ron shout. "Can't I come with you?" Harry ran through the portrait hole, and the changing staircases, trying to remember exactly where Ginny was. He simply had to speak to her about how he felt. It was obviously now, or never.

Ginny hurried down the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room. She had to find Malfoy, put on a bigger show for Harry than he had for her. Though, she hated this stupid idea, it would indeed get to Harry, even if it wasn't for romantic reasons… She found Malfoy walking alone, down the corridor. Wonderful. Checking her breath, and licking her lips, Ginny stepped out in front of him. "Hello Draco." She said, sweetly, coating her voice with sensuality.

"Ah, miss Weasley. I see you considered my proposal?" Draco asked, smiling perversely.

Ginny swallowed back vomit. "Yes, I have." She forced herself to step closer to him, toying with a piece of her long red hair.

"And?" Draco asked taking a step closer to her as well, Ginny could see a small freckle on his face now. She took a deep breath, put her hand on his neck, and pressed her lips to his. It was a short kiss, she had to be sure he was alright with it. Afterward, it was her who turned out not to be okay with it.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy," Ginny started, "I will go out with you." She forced herself to whisper, as Draco pulled her close, putting his hands on her lower waist. Ginny slowly put her arms around his neck, screaming inside. Draco seemed to fully press himself up against Ginny, and she braced herself for another awful mouthful of Malfoy slobber. He actually shoved his tongue into her mouth. Shoved it. She had to clench her fists, hard, to keep from screaming this time. She tried with all of her effort to keep her tongue away from his, but he seemed to like it, as if it were a sick game to him. It felt like hours before Malfoy finally decided to keep his tongue to himself.

"Well done Miss Weasley." Draco said, panting slightly, wiping his mouth with his hand. "You're a much better snogger than I could have imagined, much better than Pansy." He winked at her, sliding his hands lower down her hips onto her backside. Ginny winced, feeling him pinch her.

"Well Draco, I should suggest that if your going with me now, you ought to quit calling me 'Miss Weasley' and call me Ginny." She said, backing away and tactfully rubbing her arse.

"Well then, _Ginny,_" Malfoy replied, after she broke away from him. "I expect we'll continue where we left off," He moved to kiss her again, but Ginny quickly turned her face, as to direct the kiss onto her cheek. "Soon." He added, licking his lips and winking at her.

"Wow Gin." Harry said, stepping out from behind a suit of armor. Ginny whirled around, and looked directly into the face of Harry Potter. "I didn't know slimy _git, _was your type." He walked closer to the couple. "Or are you under the imperius curse?"

Draco stepped forward, closer to Ginny and Harry. "Actually, Potter, she isn't. She's just decided to be my girlfriend; Oh look, another thing you want, is mine." Malfoy sneered, wrapping his arms affectionately around Ginny. She looked miserably at Harry's broken expression. "Now, I suggest you look alive and get out of here Potter, unless you want to see more of me snogging something your never going to lay hands on." Ginny looked into his eyes, and opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it again as Harry spoke.

"I'll go. No need to ask me twice." Harry turned on his heel and walked away. Ginny felt her heart skip several beats, watching his back. _What have I done? _The next couple of seconds felt like someone else's life to her. She told Malfoy she had to go, and quickly began to walk to her Transfiguration class.

Harry walked faster, feeling two pairs of eyes watch him as he walked. After he turned the corner, and knew he was out of earshot and sight range, he ran down the hall toward the dungeons, for an awful double potions period, where he was sure to hear Malfoy babbling on about his snogging session with Ginny. His eyes burned as he ran, not because it was freezing and he was running down the coldest corridor in the castle, but because he was deeply scarred. He felt as if Ginny had taken a knife and stabbed in in his windpipe. He felt as if someone had cut a deep gnash in his chest where his heart was, and half of it. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek, and wiped it away. No reason to cry, the damage was already done, and this day was not about to get any better.


	3. Potions Class, Oh the Drama

**Hey mates! Well, I have completely contradicted the entire Harry Potter story, because Snape is still alive xD Sorry, but I lovvvvve me some Snape! :3 :DD Anyway, also, I have edited the story a lot. I've been getting bad reviews about Ginny and Harry being OC, -(Which is kinda dumb considering this is basically a site to make characters OC, but I see it is rather making the story not as good)- so I looked bad and found I hated the entire second chapter:) and I changed it. A lot. I hope this helps everyone understand everything better! Oh, and go to my profile as well please. I have a poll up on which way the next couple chapters should go. VOTE VOTE VOTE!;) R&R friends:):)**

Harry stumbled into potions class just as Snape was flicking instructions for a complicated potion on the board. It appeared to bring the effect of total misery on it's consumer. _Well then, I won't be feeling much different._ Harry thought vainly, feeling the burning sensation in his eyes again. He quietly took his place next to Ron and Hermione.

"Ah Potter, I see your late. Detention, tonight, eight o clock." Snape said coldly, glaring at Harry with a hatred none other than Snape could muster.

"Yes Professor." Harry replied quietly, unpacking his ingredients haughtily.

"What's gotten to you mate?" Ron muttered quietly, taking notice of Harry's huffy attitude.

"Not much." Harry lied, chopping at his tree roots violently. Some ten minutes must have passed before a cold breeze came into the room as the dungeon door was opened and Malfoy's voice was audible.

"Yes, Professor. I was assisting Professor McGonagall with her sixth years. They were learning how to make tables disappear. No Professor, it won't happen again with out a note. Thank you sir." Draco made his way through the room and took his normal place; next to Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. "Hello mates!" He exclaimed happily, pulling out his ingredients. "I do hope I have enough rat tails for this potion."

"Wow Draco, what's gotten into you? You seem very cheerful?" Blaise commented, lending Malfoy a few of his rat tails. Harry slowed cutting his tree roots to listen.

"Well Blaise, if you must know, I've had a bit of a romantic run in before class today." Malfoy replied, sneering in Harry's direction as if to say: _Isn't that right, Potter? _Harry felt his blood boiling as he looked away and continued to cut his tree roots.

"Oh really mate? Who was it this time?" Blaise asked glancing curiously in Harry's direction. "I thought you and Pansy were threw?"

Malfoy began to chop his tree roots down as well. "Yes, actually, we broke up about a week ago. I decided I was more drawn to….gingers." Both Crabbe and Goyle both exchanged glances, this time toward Ron, and furrowed their brows in confusion.

"You snogged Weasley?" Crabbe asked stupidly, dropping his knife into his bubbling caldron. Hermione snorted, and continued to juice her espresso beans.

"No, you git! Not Ronald, but Ginny!" Malfoy shouted in a whisper, just loud enough for Harry, Ron and Hermione to hear. It was Ron's turn to drop his knife.

"YOU'VE DONE WHAT?" He shouted across the room, his ears turning a deep scarlet. Hermione stood next to him frozen, wide eyed and mouthed, staring at Malfoy.

"Now, now, Draco, I think you ought to save these…_personal_ conversations, for the common room." Snape chimed in, looking rather amused with the scene.

"Oh no, Malfoy I'm going to make you wish you never would have laid hands on my sister!" Ron said drawing his wand, directing it at Malfoy. "Sectumse-"

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted, sending Ron's wand flying across the room into Lavender Brown's caldron. The dungeon was quiet. So quiet Harry began to see Ginny and Malfoy together again…him touching her… Snape finally broke the silence.

"Malfoy, Weasley, detention with Potter. Tonight, eight o clock." And with a wave of his wand, Ron's wand surfaced out of Lavender's caldron, and flew back into his school bag.

Ginny quietly snuck into Transfiguration. Her heart was still racing uncontrollably from the endure with Harry and Draco. She pulled out her textbook and turned to page 23, as the black board instructed. The assignment was to render large objects invisible. Ginny snorted. She'd watched Fred and George do this all her childhood. "_Inviso!_" The class echoed. Ginny groaned, as Harry's hurt facial expression came to her mind. _He looked like he was about to cry…._ She shook the image and thoughts out of her mind, and continued at her attempt to make a small foot stool disappear. Though, Harry's horrified expression kept coming back to her…

Before she knew it, the bell had rung, and it was time for potions. She had twenty minutes to spare, though she knew she wanted to avoid Malfoy. What was she thinking? Snogging him like that? Hurting a friend, and pawing all over her enemy. She just wanted to spend a few minutes back in her dormitory, writing down these feelings in her diary. Why that gave her comfort, she had no idea. The last diary she kept talked back to her about her problems…though also possessed, and tried to murder her. She frowned in vain, thinking of Tom Riddle. The Malfoy family were death eaters, though they had betrayed Voldemort and joined Dumbledore's Army, Ginny still wondered if there was some evil inside of him. She pushed this thought away, thinking of her mother. "_Always try to find the good in everyone, Ginevra."_

Her head swam. Why did she agree to go with Draco again? What did she see in him exactly? Why was she doing this? Trying to hurt Harry when, again, as Mrs. Weasley would say; "_Honesty is the best policy Ronald." _Though she hadn't been nagged to follow this rule much, Ginny did understand what it meant. What would her family say when they found out about Malfoy? Her father, disappointed. Ron, livid. Her mother, confused. George, annoyed. Hermione-(Though she wasn't family, Ginny considered her the closest she was ever gonna get to a sister)-, disappointed as well perhaps. She wasn't sure. She knew Malfoy would probably talk about their encounter during potions with Hermione and Ron. Only time could tell what they would say when they found out…She looked up, and realized her feet had carried her to her destination.

"Snufflehorn." She said, and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open. Ginny ducked and climbed into the hole. She had quite a lot of thinking left to do.

**Oh Harry, Ron, Draco xD Your awful people. Anways, PM me! I'm a very outgoing talkitive person, and I'd love some ideas for other stories! :) Review please! :DD**


	4. Nothin' like a Spot of Tea

**Hey y'all! There's a rodeo down here in Oklahoma;) That's why I said y'all:) Actually, there's not...I'm just dumb. Alright, anyway, yay update! Remodification! YAYYYY. Well, I'm sorry for the failure at writing Hagrid. I tried my best:/ Anyway, PM me! I'm super excited to hear from people! R&R buds! :DD**

Harry hastily cleaned up his ingredients as the bell rang. He extracted a vile of his misery potion, and placed it on Snape's desk briskly, before storming out. He didn't want to give Malfoy a chance to rub the Ginny situation further in his face, or a chance for Ron to start off about it. He decided that since he had an entire free two hours before dinner, he would visit Hagrid, just to vent a bit about his-(wow)- woman issues. It amazed Harry, as he thought about it, that Ginny would be….into Malfoy. At all.

He had already had the argument with himself earlier that day about these things, but it just purged his annoyance further that it was Draco Malfoy, she was more attracted to than him. Yes, Dean or Michael, he could see. Both very popular, very nice with somewhat alright personalities, and as far as he could tell…well their hair was capable of laying flat. He sighed as he walked the distance of the grounds to the small shack where Hagrid lived and taught. A class was just leaving, and Hagrid was attending to a patch of small green plants.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry said moodily, sitting down slowly onto a tree stump. He wanted to be sure it was really a tree stump, before he sat.

"Harry!" Hagrid boomed, smiling down at him. "How 're yeh?"

"Not very good Hagrid," Harry said nudging a rock around with his shoe. He dreaded how awkward it would be to tell Hagrid that he was having…girl problems.

"Ah, and why is that?" Hagrid asked, putting his water bucket down and motioning for Harry to follow him inside his small cabin like shack. Harry stood up and followed, sighing deeply as he sat down at the small wooden table. "Wait, before yeh start your story Harry, yer want some tea?" Hagrid asked, picking up a black old scratched kettle.

"Sure." Harry said, resting his chin on his fist. Hagrid moved to light a fire. He was regretting coming to visit Hagrid for this reason now. After a few strikes of a match, he had a large enough fire to boil water with. Harry sighed. The red in the fire reminded him of Ginny. Her fire red hair… Hagrid sat down across the table from Harry, breaking his trance.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked as he took a rock cake from the plate Hagrid had put in the middle of the table. "Have you ever had, well, girl issues?" Harry felt rather embarrassed. This would be more of something to ask Sirius, or Lupin, or even Fred over Hagrid, but seeing as they were all dead, he was about Harry's last choice.

"Girl issues?" Hagrid asked, crumbs of rock cake spewing all over the table. After he regained his composure he brushed the crumbs off the edge of the table, and furrowed his brow. "Well Harry, can't lie and tell yeh I haven't." He stared down at the table for a minute, and then looked back into Harry's eyes. "Why, yeh got er… sexual education questions?" Hagrid asked awkwardly, scratching his head. Harry felt his cheeks turn a bright red.

"No! No, Hagrid. Nothing like that. It's just…" Harry took a deep breath. "It's just, I've kind of run into a bit of a _complicated_ situation. With my friend, Ginny."

"Ginny? Sweet little Weasley girl?" Hagrid asked, his eyebrows creeping up his forehead. "Well what on earth could be wrong with her?" He rose out of his chair to attend to the screeching kettle.

"Well, you see Hagrid," Harry bit his lip. "I kind of, caught her snogging Draco Malfoy."

"SHE WHAT?" Hagrid nearly dropped the tea glasses he was clutching. "Why on earth would she do that?" Hagrid asked, slamming the glasses and kettle down on the table. "What on earth possessed her?"

"I dunno. The only thing that makes it worse is the fact I…" Harry trailed off. Did he really want Hagrid to know how he felt about Ginny? "…Really feel like she's my little sister." He finished, with an unconvincing facial expression.

"Sure yeh do Harry." Hagrid said with an annoyed tone of voice, as he poured water into two large blue tea cups.

"Alright Hagrid," Harry said, defeated. "You've got me. I have somewhat of a…" He chose his words carefully. "Romantic interest in Ginny Weasley."

Hagrid slowly put two tea bags into each cup. "Erm…ye do, do yeh?" Hagrid asked, nervously stirring his tea.

"Well, yes." Harry admitted, feeling his cheeks grow hot again. "I do."

"And so? What's the problem Harry? Explain to little Ginny you've got feelings for her. She'll be crazy not to dump that Malfoy kid fer yeh." Hagrid said confidently, slurping away at his tea.

"Well, I was going to tell her, but that's when I found them snogging." Harry said sadly, reliving that awful vision.

"Ah, I see." Hagrid prodded at his tea back with his spoon. "Well, I really don't know what ter tell yeh then Harry. If yer gonna let the fear of being rejected keep yeh from gettin' what yeh want, then what's the point in tryin' in the first place?"

Harry stared into his tea. His fear of rejection? Was what why he was holding back? Was that why he couldn't tell Ginny he was in love with her? Was it all because he was afraid, of rejection? He slumped down further in his chair. "Yeah, I guess your right Hagrid." He finished his tea, half listening to Hagrid go on about his Care for Magical Creatures class, half on Ginny and Malfoy. Once he found an appropriate spot to interject in Hagrid's babbling, he stood up, and moved toward the door.

"Leavin' so soon?" Hagrid asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry Hagrid. Got detention with Snape tonight." Harry apologized.

"Oh, well in that case I'm sorry kiddo. Good luck!" Harry bit Hagrid goodbye, walked out into the November seven 'o clock weather, and began his walk toward the castle.

Ginny rushed to take her seat in potions seconds before the bell. She tied her hair up into a messy bun and pulled up her sleeves. The potion on the board was very simple looking, with only eight steps to follow. It was used as an antidote to acne. Ginny unpacked her ingredients, and began to chop up some beats. Her mind was away, thinking of Harry. She had imagined snuggling up with her in bed at the burrow and falling asleep with her head on his chest. After a few minutes Ginny was on step three, extracting juice from a beetle, when a bit of juice flew into a Slytherin's sixth year girl's eye. Ginny went on with stirring the lime green liquid in her potion, oblivious to the large burly girl breathing down her neck.

She was dragged out of her trance, when a low deep voice addressed her. "Weasley? I'm sure you didn't do that on purpose." As Ginny turned and opened her mouth to apologize, the girl threw a silent curse at her, which Ginny miraculously dodged. Ginny was now incredibly angry, and threw an unsilent bat-bogey hex right back at her.

"Batoliabogey!" Ginny shouted, sending a blue cloud toward the girl. "Expelliarmus!" She shouted again, disarming her opponent. Fortunately, the wand flew across the room and the Bat Bogey hex worked like a charm; Unfortunately, Snape had only seen the part where Ginny attacked the girl from the house he was head of. Ginny groaned.

"Detention Weasley. Eight o' clock." A strange expression flashed across Snape's face. "Two Weasley's in one detention." He muttered. "It's like those two bloody twins all over again…"

**Oh. OOOOH. Just for the record, Fred and George were in my list of top 5 favorite characters...mainly because they're smokin hot in the movies;D Anyway, review yo;DD**


	5. Detention is the Spot to Be!

**Oh goodness:) I spent a ton of time on this one! I hope it pleases everyone:) R&R babes, and PM me! :DD**

Harry had hoped, this walk would bring answers. It hadn't. At all actually. Just day dreams, and crushed hopes. In deep thought, Harry walked. He thought of Ginny. He thought mostly of her beautiful face, and occasionally that would float to a more interesting day dream of the two snogging…only to be crushed by the reality that she was dating Draco Malfoy. He sighed about the fifth time this happened, and realized he was already traveling down the corridor to reach the Great Hall. A bit of dinner before detention would be good…

He pulled out the shard of mirror that had once been a compact given to him by his god-father Sirius. He tried, and miserably failed to flatten down his hair. Taking a deep breath, he pocketed the mirror and walked through the doors into the Great Hall, proceeding to sit down at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said cautiously, taking a small bite of her steak. "How're you feeling?" She seemed to carefully be avoiding eye contact.

Harry looked at her wearily. "Not good." His eyes strayed away from her and Ron, and fell on Ginny, sitting far down the table with some other sixth years he didn't recognize.

"Harry, Ron and I-I mean I," she said as she noticed a dirty glare from Ron., "don't exactly think Ginny is interested in Malfoy for Malfoy." She averted her eyes slightly from Harry's and glanced at Ron.

"Yes, well why would she?" Harry asked coldly, filling his plate with steak, and a salad. "He isn't exactly someone anyone in Gryffindor would go for willingly, is he?"

Hermione glanced at Ron again, and this time it was Ron who spoke cautiously. "We know that mate. We think she may be, I mean-" Ron took a deep breath. "-Hermione thinks she may be…" He threw a nervous glance at Hermione. "…she may be dating him…" He became suddenly very interested in his trainers when he saw Harry's grave expression.

"To get to you." Hermione finally finished, and shut her eyes, waiting for Harry's reaction.

"Ah, you do?" Harry asked lightly taking a bite of his steak. Hermione and Ron both let out sighs of utter relief. "And what makes you think that?"

It was Hermione's turn to throw a nervous glance at Ron. "Well, I sort of," she averted her eyes to her goblet of pumpkin juice. "I sort of read it here. In her diary." Hermione dug in her back for a few seconds before producing a leather bond book.

"You did?" Harry asked loudly, his face breaking into a large smile. Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas glanced in their direction. "Well let's see it then!" Harry said more quietly, holding his hand out to receive the book from Hermione.

"Well, Harry, I don't know that she would want you reading it…" Hermione said in a weary tone. "A diary is a very cherished thing to a girl, not something they want people looking at. Especially, if they have a huge fancy for that person." Hermione pushed the book back into her bag. "I will tell you though, she does fancy you quite a bit, that's for sure."

"Well we knew that already!" Ron said crossly, shoveling more steak into his mouth.

"Not necessarily we didn't." Hermione pointed out. "They may have dated for a few weeks last year, but Harry broke up with her, and that certainly doesn't mean Ginny still has feelings for him now. But, now that I've read she has," Hermione patted her bag, "we can be sure she does fancy Harry. For sure."

Harry had been listening intently to Hermione. Maybe Ginny did still fancy him. Maybe he hadn't really lost her for good…. "Don't you think Harry?" Ron asked him.

"Er, what?" Harry asked washing some of his steak down with some pumpkin juice.

"Oh never mind what Ronald said Harry." Hermione said, obviously irritated with Ron. "He doesn't know anything about feelings."

"But she's my sister!" Ron practically shouted, drawing lots of attention their way. Harry continued eating his steak quietly, and stared at a black mark etched into the wood of the table.

A flash of long red hair caught his eye, and he saw Ginny standing up to walk out of the Hall. He checked his wristwatch, and saw that it was twenty after seven, and if he wanted to get any start on his homework he ought to get going soon as well, plus it couldn't hurt to maybe be awarded the chance to talk to Ginny a bit…No. He was much too angry with her to talk with her. He could at least make her feel a bit guilty about the Malfoy business. Strangely enough, he hadn't felt anger until he saw her again, walking by herself out of the Great Hall. But now, he was experiencing that feeling, and was rather frustrated with himself for caring so much in the first place. Was all this mess worth it? That was the question it all came down to. Was Ginny worth it to him?

Ginny hadn't touched her steak at all tonight at dinner. She still couldn't get Harry out of her mind… The way he had looked at her with such hurt when he saw her with Malfoy. It wasn't worth it to her anymore. Hurting Harry was hurting her too, and she had never realized how much she really cared until she tried to test how much he cared. Was she just trying to see if he liked her this entire time?

Or was she really just trying to hurt him? Hurt him like he had hurt her? Her heart had broken in half, when she saw Romilda with him. But it had broken into fourths, seeing his face when he saw her snogging his worst living enemy. She hadn't expected for him to see them snogging! She just wanted him to be jealous of the fact Malfoy had something he, Harry Potter, 'The Chosen One' didn't have. Apparently, all it did though, was hurt him. She decided she just wanted to go curl up alone in the common room before detention with Snape. Maybe she'd be lucky enough to fill a couple pages of her diary…

Biding her friends goodbye, she stood and began walking to the Gryffindor tower, feeling the awful guilt in her chest. She walked in silence, seeing as she was alone. It was strange. She was almost always accompanied in the corridors by someone. Last year mostly by Harry…Her thoughts drifted back to him. That one wonderful day they had spent together, resting by the lake. They'd kissed of course, they'd kissed _a lot_ that day. They laid together, in the soft grass, laughing and tickling each other… Harry was very ticklish. Ginny remembered this, and smiled in spite of herself. Especially on his knees…. Her reminiscing was cut off, as she heard other foot steps in the corridors. She suspected they belonged to Filch, and began to quicken her pace.

When she finally reached the Fat Lady's portrait, she gave the password-(Butter Beer)-and climbed inside. She raced up the steps to her dormitory, and opened her trunk to retrieve her diary. She gasped, seeing it wasn't there. She checked all around her bunk, and inside her sheets. She checked underneath her bunk, and even underneath the girl's bunk she slept next to. It was nowhere to be found. She felt her heart race as she ran out of the girls dormitory and back down the stairs, to the common room. _It has to be here…._ she searched around and inside her favorite arm chair, and found nothing. She practically tore the room apart, and still found nothing. After putting all of the cushions back on the chairs and the pillows in the correct places, she slumped down into the arm chair and began to feel her eyes burn, and tears slipping down her face.

That diary had all of her secret feelings and wishes in it. Not exactly something she was alright with just anyone reading. She heard the portrait open, and figured it was just some other Gryffindor getting an early start on homework. She sobbed quietly, but immediately stopped and fell stricken, as a hand touched her forearm.

Harry entered the common room, caught in another mind battle. _She is worth this Harry! I mean look at her! __**Well she obviously doesn't like me anymore. **__She said she did in her diary! __**Yes, well that could have been before she was sucking face with Draco. **_A high pitched sobbing silenced the argument in his mind, and made him search for the source. His eyes scanned around the common room, and fell upon Ginny's favorite arm chair. As he suspected, the top of a very red head of hair was visible, and Harry stood frozen. Every bit of anger he had toward Ginny vanished when he heard her sobbing. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he knew he wanted to help her somehow. He finally forced himself to walk over to her.

"Ginny?" He asked, resting his hand gently on her forearm. She jumped slightly at his touch, "Are you okay?" She looked up sadly at Harry, her chocolate brown eyes red from crying.

"No. I'm most certainly not okay." She replied, her voice shaking slightly. Another tear rolled down her cheek, and Harry wiped it off gently with his hand. Ginny smiled sadly at him. "Harry, why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, taking his hand from her cheek.

Harry smiled. "Because I love you, Ginny Weasley."

There was silence for a few seconds, but finally she smiled. "And I love you, Harry Potter." She replied, as another tear rolled down her cheek. Harry moved her hair out of the way, and kissed her cheek. Salty tears met his lips, and he quickly backed away from Ginny, remembering that she was dating Draco Malfoy.

"I'm…I'm sorry Ginny." He said quietly, looking down at the maroon carpet below his feet. He couldn't believe he had just kissed her! She wasn't his to kiss. He checked his watch, and noticed he had only five minutes to spare before detention with Snape. "I have to go," he said as Ginny opened her mouth to speak. "I'm sorry!" He shouted, ducking through the portrait hole. He ran down the stairs of the Gryffindor tower, and ran until he reached the stairs which lead into the dungeons. Harry leap quickly down the steps, aware he had a very good chance of being late. When he reached the large wooden door, he rapped on it twice. Waiting patiently, his thoughts strayed back to Ginny and what he had done in the common room. _Why did I kiss her? _He thought miserably, squeezing his eyes shut.

He opened them to find he was looking straight into the black eyes of Severus Snape. "Come in, Potter." He said, in his normal monotone voice. Harry walked through the doors into the potions classroom. Ron was sitting at their normal table, and Malfoy was sitting across the room at another with some other sixth year Slytherin. "We're only waiting on Miss Weasley now, I believe." Snape said, his dark eyes following Harry as he sat down at his normal table, across from Ron. Harry felt his heart leap, hearing Snape say "Miss Weasley". It wasn't as if there were any other girls with the unique last name. As if an answer to Harry's thoughts, there were three quick and swift knocks on the door and Ginny Weasley let herself into the freezing dungeon. Ginny looked…beautiful.

"Sorry I cut the time so closely Professor." Ginny said, tying her hair up. "What will we be doing for the hour?" She was wearing a low cut tight tee shirt, with a pair of very flattering shorts. Malfoy stared at her like she was a juicy piece of meat, while Harry tried desperately to bounce his eyes as he saw Ron's horrified expression. Harry finally found his breath when Snape began to speak, he hadn't realized he wasn't breathing. "Well, I'm glad you could find the time to join us Miss Weasley." Snape said, still looking over her appearance skeptically. "I see your ready for the weekend. Kindly sit down with your fellow house members, and I'll put you all to work."

"Oh, but Professor, can't she sit with us?" Malfoy asked desperately, remembering to raise his hand after he'd already spoken. "Wouldn't it be more of a punishment to have to sit with an opposing house?"

Snape sneered. "No Draco, I'm sure you can find other times to sit with your girlfriend, but for now, I want you divided into houses." Ginny quickly crossed the room and took a seat next to Ron.

"What are you wearing?" Ron muttered, staring at her outfit in horror. "You can see over three quarters of your leg! Mum wouldn't be very happy…"

"Now, now, Ronald," Ginny began in a very satisfactory impression of Hermione. "Worry more of yourself, your fly is undone." Harry chuckled quietly as not to let Snape hear.

"Oh shut up. And what's this I hear about you snogging Malfoy? His parents were death eaters Ginevra!" Ron snapped, glaring at Ginny after taking a quick glance at his trousers.

"Don't call me Ginevra, Ronald. You aren't our mother!"

"Don't call me Ronald then, because you aren't either!"

The siblings whisper fight was cut off by Snape clearing his throat and speaking in his cold, dark voice. "You'll be organizing passwords for your house common room entrances. Every password is kept on record, and Mr. Filch would like them in chronological order." Snape waved his wand and two heavy boxes fell on the Gryffindor table, whereas only one fell on the Slytherin table.

"Conveniently, as I am head of Slytherin house, and I have permission from Professor McGonagall, you are to stay here past curfew until every password is sorted." He seemed to smile evilly as he looked over at the Gryffindor table. "Chop, chop." He said coldly, as Ron opened his mouth to object.

They quickly got to work. It was hard to get a good start, considering all of the passwords were carelessly throw in the box, and very out of order. After ten minutes or so, Ginny finally suggested they make piles for every decade, then find the oldest of those.

"We're going to be here all night." Ron whined, sighing loudly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up and get to work Ron. Whining won't get it finished any faster."

They continued to work past ten o' clock-(which was curfew for seventh years.)-and it was eleven before Harry finally pointed out the oldest password was from 785 B.C., (snargle lips). They all giggled at this strange word pairing, and continued to find more cards which were labeled, 700something. They were only missing 796, when Harry and Ginny both spied it at once, and both reached for it simultaneously. Ginny put her hand down on the card, and Harry's hand rested on top of hers.

"Oh," He started, color turning up in Ginny and his own cheeks, "I'm sorry." Harry quickly pulled his hand off of hers, and they continued sorting.

"So what did you two do to get into detention anyway?" Ginny asked, to break the awkward silence between them.

"I into class twenty seconds before the bell," Harry said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I tried to hex Malfoy." Ron said crossly, glaring over at the Slytherins on the other side of the room. It was that exact moment, Harry became extremely interested in the card he was holding. Ginny looked at him quizzically.

"Because he was talking about snogging you loud enough I'm sure the entire class could hear!" Ron explained loudly. Ginny's ears turn bright red.

Harry thought he heard her mutter something close to 'insufferable twat' but he couldn't be sure, because just as she said it the dungeon door slammed shut. Snape had left the room.

Malfoy stood up. "What was that you said about me over there, Weasley?" He asked Ron, drawing his wand and throwing a lustful look at Ginny. "I couldn't be sure, I was too busy staring down your sister's shirt." Ginny's face was beginning to match the color of her hair. Malfoy seemed to take notice of this, and walked over to her. "Sorry honey, you are leaving them out for me to stare at." He said, putting a hand on her breast.

Harry and Ron both leapt out of their seats. "Get your hands off my sister Malfoy or I'll kill you." Ron said, drawing his wand as well while Harry followed in suit. "I'll do it, without any regrets."

"Calm down Ronald. He's just being a git." Ginny said coldly, taking Malfoy's hand off of her breast. "Stop it Draco." But he did just the opposite. Instead of backing off, he pulled Ginny closer to him and kissing her forcefully.

"Let me do what I want with you, or I will put you under the imperius curse." Malfoy said, again grabbing at Ginny's breast. Her eyes grew wide with fear, or anger. Harry couldn't be sure. All he knew was; Malfoy had gone too far this time.

"Get your dirty hands off her!" Harry shouted, his anger making multiple vials of potions shatter, as Ron pulled Ginny away from Draco. Malfoy stood stunned, staring at Harry. Harry took this to his advantage, and quickly shouted; "Expelliarmus!" Catching Malfoy's wand as it flew toward him.

"You might remember I used this very wand to murder Voldemort." Harry said quietly, a fire arising in his eyes. "You know? Your _master?" _Draco's face became solemn, at the mention of Voldemort. He felt rage running through his veins now. The same rage he had felt toward Bellatrix after she killed Sirius.

"And I'm sure that because I've won it from you for the second time, I could kill you with it." Harry said, anger dripping from every one of his words.

He wasn't joking, or bluffing. He was livid right now, so livid, he wasn't himself. He really did want to kill Malfoy right now, and he knew the spell to do it….he'd done it once. Why not do it again? Ginny's whimpering voice interjected into his thoughts.

"Harry don't." She said quietly, touching his shoulder. "He isn't worth it…" Harry seemed to come back into reality at the sound of her voice. He couldn't kill Malfoy. He wasn't that type of person. He didn't have the strength to kill the innocent. If he killed Draco, his family and friends would suffer the same fate Harry did. The fate of losing someone they loved. He refused to do that to anyone; not even Malfoy.

"Right, I'm sorry. I lost control." He said, mostly to Ron and Ginny. Harry cleared his throat.

"Now give me back my wand Potter!" Malfoy said, in his normal demanding tone. Harry held out a shaking hand to return the wand to Malfoy. But before he could fully grasp it, a jet of green light flew across the room straight at Malfoy.

**OH GOODNESS! Well, go to my profile:) new poll up! 3 and PM me! REVIEW!**


	6. Lovers Quarrel While Dreams come True

**Hello my darling readers! I went to the Harry Potter midnight premiere last night:D Didn't have to wait in line either. Got the best seats in the theater…it ruled. I was not complaining about paying $7.00 to get in after seeing Daniel without pants on, without a shirt on, without pants on….anyway, it was total eye candy. My face book status is just that currently. X) Anyway, yay for "ADAVA KEDAVRA!" Because it's fun=) Also, I have a new story I'm working on, seeing as this one is coming to a close =( You'll find the link at the end of this one! R&R Babes!**

They had all known the light was a killing curse. They'd all seen it many times before. They'd all dodged such a curse on multiple occasions, though here at this time, it wasn't quite expected. Draco had thrown himself on the ground-or had he been hit? Harry wasn't sure. He could only think of one thing; Protect Ginny.

"Avada Kedavra!" A shrill voice shouted. Harry tackled Ginny and Ron and pulled them behind a table as another curse flew at Malfoy.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, crawling out from behind the table to deflect the spell. The red jet of light collided with the green jet of light, and an explosion commenced. Draco took the diversion to his advantage and dove behind the table with Ron and Ginny as Harry stood to fight the unknown figure. He saw dark flowing hair, and a green and golden striped tie… Pansy Parkinson stood in the threshold of the dungeon, hugging something that looked like a small stuffed bear.

"How could you do it Draco?" She asked, sounding rather hysterical. After the smoke had cleared, and he could see her clearly, Harry realized she wasn't her regular self. She looked young, like a small girl. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair had several 'flyaway's' in it, as he'd heard Ginny and Hermione refer to them before.

"Why would you leave me, for such a…a…a mental slag!" The bear flew across the room toward the table which Draco was hidden behind, missing Ginny's face by an inch as she covered it.

Harry saw an offended expression cross over Ginny's face out of the corner of his eye. "First she called me a mental slag, then she throws a bear at my face!" She muttered to Ron angrily.

"Do you remember that night? In the room of requirement? The night we 'made love'? Oh, that was what you called it! 'Making love'. I was naïve enough to believe it even after we broke up! I bought into your excuse of 'our relationship is interfering with my schoolwork'. I thought you were still as in love with me as I was with you! But the truth was Draco, you weren't in love with me. You were just using me. Using me for an easy shag!" She sobbed, dropping to her knees.

Draco's voice carried out shakily from behind the table. "Yes I remember it." Harry stood frozen. He was torn between disarming the nutter, or diving behind the table with everyone else.

"Then how could you leave me for her! Why did you use me like you did? What have I done to you to deserve this pain Draco? Come out and face me you coward! I'm tired of seeing this minger!" Pansy said, sending a blue jet of light toward the table. Harry stepped away from her, toward the table with his hands up above his head in surrender.

"I said face me you git!" Pansy shrieked, sending a golden jet of light at the table. After this, Draco reluctantly emerged from behind the table-(though it looked slightly as if he'd been pushed), as Harry rushed behind it to comfort Ginny.

"You aren't a mental slag." He said quietly, awkwardly pulling her into her arms. She was shaking. And Goosebumps covered her arms. Ginny smiled at him with tear filled eyes, then buried her face into Harry's chest and sobbed silently. Harry stroked her hair softly, feeling awkward as the sixth year Slytherin boy had now joined them behind the table.

"What do you want me to say Pansy? Obviously Weasley and I are over with. Look at her and Potter, near snogging over there!" Draco said, gesturing over at the unofficial couple. (Ginny had quit crying completely now, but still hung onto Harry as if her life depended on it).

"I don't care, Draco! I saw you two in the corridors this afternoon! You snogged her for ages! I saw the way you looked at her before we were together! You wanted her even before us!" Pansy shouted, sounding more and more like she'd gone off the deep end to Harry as she spoke. Draco sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his white blonde hair.

"See! You can't even deny it!" Pansy shrieked again. "Oppugno!" She shrieked again, sending shards from Harry's broken vials flying at Draco. He put his arms up to shield as much as his face as possible, but when Harry looked back again he had a rather large gnash on his forearm. This was getting a bit ridiculous and Harry was worried someone was going to get seriously hurt soon. He stood up to intervene, but a low cold voice floated into the room before he could speak.

"Hello Miss Parkinson. I think your actions in the last five to ten minutes have earned you about a month's worth detention." Snape said, a sneer plastered on his face. "Your parents will also be receiving a bill for the damage done to my classroom. Now, go into my office and we'll speak of further punishments. Draco, follow suit." Draco turned on his heel and stormed into Snape's office followed by Pansy, her nose held as high as usual.

"What a perfect couple." Ron joked hollowly.

"Potter, Weasley's, Carman, your free to go." Snape said as he began to examine the damage done by Pansy's rage. "I would like to see you all tomorrow after dinner though same time to hear your," he paused for a moment examining a particularly large singe on the cement wall, "words about the situation tonight." Harry tapped Ginny on the shoulder before realizing she was asleep. He looked at Ron in defeat.

"I suppose you'll have to carry her." He said rising to his feet. (Harry gave him a very, very defeated look this time.) "Sorry mate, she's a hard sleeper and also an awful morning person. Doesn't like to be woken up in the middle of the night much at all. I tried once one day to wake her for a Diagon Alley trip, and she hexed me." Ron said in reply to Harry's exhausted expression. "Plus you're her boyfriend now. It's in the job entitlement."

Harry smiled briefly at Ron's dry humor before stooping to pick Ginny up. He put his forearm under her knees and his other arm on her upper back. She was lighter than he remembered when he'd given her piggy-back rides up the winding staircase of the Gryffindor tower her fifth year. It was strange, thinking of their past. He wasn't sure whether that counted toward how long they'd been dating now or not. He knew he'd loved her for over three years now; he was sure of that.

Harry followed Ron out of the dungeons, carrying Ginny. Though he was completely under the impression Snape was quite angry about the mess he had on his hands before, Harry swore he saw a smile forming on his lips as they left the room. He was almost tempted to look back, but exhaustion conquered curiosity, and he continued to follow Ron up the staircase which ascended into the main corridors. The events of the night weren't all pleasant, but Harry only knew one thing; Without them he wouldn't be where he was right now, carrying the love of his life back to the Gryffindor tower.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please review and let me know how you liked it! =) You're all super awesome and I hope to get tons of encouraging reviews! I'm looking for new story ideas, and I'd love to do some dedication stories, so if you'd like me to write a story dedicated to one of my favorite readers, I'd love to! Just PM me! Thanks again y'all! :D**

British Vocabulary Words and Definitions:

Source: .

**Git: **I'm sure you've noticed I've used this one quite a few times in this story. The closest synonym I can find is jerk. Or any other not nice words.

**Mental: (**See nutter)

**Minger: **A frank word for a terrible appearance; butt ugly.

**Nutter: **Crazy person.

**Shag: **Getting lucky. (Having sex)

**Slag: **Whore, Skank, Slut. Basically describing an easy girl. Insulting, when used in the right context.

**Snogging: **Kissing, or making out.

**MY NEWEST WORK OF ART! **

.net/s/6492568/1/Treasure_my_Love

**Check it out?=) It's a Ginny/Harry post war thing, so I'm hoping to satisfy ****Miss Weasley ****=D**


	7. Midnight Snogging in the Common Room!

**Alright buddies!:D First, I wanna start off by telling you I must love you all a flippin' ton, because that last chapter was gonna be the end of this story…Then I realized I would be a total git if I did that, because I totally didn't realize I basically set up another event to happen. X) Anyway, keep up the awesome reviews, and send me some P.M.s crazies!:DD**

Harry ran his fingers through his hair for the fifth time that night. It was a quarter past midnight, and he still hadn't finished his essay for Potions. Snape had given them three feet on the origin of Polyjuice Potion, which he should have known _all _about considering he'd taken it three times in his life, yet, he continued to stare blankly at his two foot of words. He could was going insane. He sighed deeply and threw his head back closing his eyes.

His thoughts immediately turned to Ginny…it was going to be a great day tomorrow. It was a Friday, and of course that meant the following day would be Saturday. A Hogsmade trip, and he planned to spend the entire time with Ginny in the little coffee shop all of the couples hung out in…maybe take her down a trail he and Ron had once found in the forest…that would give them some time along together…

He was quickly brought back into reality when he heard the familiar creaking of the stairs. When he turned to see who was coming down, he was taken aback by the irony of seeing Ginny standing at the landing. She was wearing a short light pink pair of polka dotted shorts, and a tight pink tank top to match. Harry tried not to stare, but sometimes she made it very hard not to.

"Hello Harry." She said as she smiled, walking over to the window where Harry sat.

"Hey Ginny." Harry managed to stammer, still stuck on her attire. He wasn't sure what to do. He could either have a _very_ nice night with Ginny in the common room, or go up to bed thinking even more of her than usual…

Ginny stepped closer to him. Harry could smell her perfume…it was so tantalizing…he wanted to kiss her so badly…he was brought back into reality again when she spoke, "I couldn't quit thinking about you, so I decided to come down and check if you were still awake." Ginny said, sitting down next to him, toying with a piece of her gorgeous red hair.

Harry felt a wave of heat flow down his body. _She's Ron's sister. She's Ron's sister. Harry, she's Ron's sister. _He was already having quite a time keeping his demeanor in check, and Ginny's outfit was making everything so much worse. _SHE'S RON'S SISTER. REMEMBER THAT! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER YOU WOULDN'T DO IF HE OR GEORGE WAS WATCHING. __**But George would probably encourage the things Ron wouldn't…. **__He wouldn't. and you know that. _Harry took a deep breath as Ginny leaned in close to him.

"I'm glad you are. We haven't had any time alone lately…" She pressed her lips against his. They were so soft, and Harry loved it. He placed his hands on her slim waist and felt another wave of heat come over him as Ginny kissed him deeper, wrapping her arms around his neck. She began to open her mouth slightly, and Harry didn't object when her tongue slipped into his mouth. It all felt so good…so right, he was so drawn to her…he loved the feeling of their tongues flicking together.

No. This had to stop. This was going way too far and Harry was losing control. He didn't want anything to happen Ginny or he might regret later, especially if something happened that could make he and Ginny very sorry anything happened in the first place. He pulled away from her abruptly, and took both of his hands off of her hips...with great effort.

"Why don't we just talk for awhile Gin? I really feel like we should talk more about…er…our feelings." Harry mentally kicked himself. Feelings? Yeah, that was good. Ginny took her hands off of his shoulders and furrowed her brow.

"Our…feelings?" Ginny asked skeptically, frowning slightly.

"Yes. Our feelings. As in…for each other." Harry replied, tactfully trying to stare into Ginny's eyes instead of Ginny's breasts.

She crossed her arms soon after, and Harry hoped she hadn't done it out of self-consciousness. She looked at him doubtfully. "Err…"

"Uh, okay I'll start. I love you, a lot," Harry said raking his hand through his hair, again. "And I really think that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

Ginny giggled and her cheeks flushed a bit. "You aren't so bad looking yourself." Her eyes darted off for a second, then returned to his. There were unshed tears forming inside them. "And I love you too. I'm so glad you've decided you still want me, even after Romilda…" Ginny paused mid-sentence to blink away her tears and take a deep breath. "She is a very pretty girl, well, I'm sure you've noticed."

Harry felt as if he'd just gotten hit in the face with a brick. "That stuff…with Romilda. You saw it?"

"Well yeah, that's kind of why I went out with Draco for that awful day," She winced slightly, "to make you jealous." Ginny replied guiltily, frowning and pulling her knees to her chest.

"Ginevra. Molly. Weasley," Harry started quietly. "You are the only girl I've ever loved or much less wanted to do…anything like that with, and Romilda threw herself at me. I mean literally, we'd just left the Charms, and she cornered me in an abandon corridor. She's been trying to go with me since sixth year, remember? She slipped me a love potion and Ron got it instead?"

Ginny's face seemed to light up quite a bit. "Yes I do remember. I'm so relieved to hear you say that Harry. I thought you'd had feelings for her. I was tortured for so long because of it."

Harry smiled. "I'm so sorry Gin. Can I tell you something?" He asked taking her hands in his.

"Of course." Ginny replied, shifting sitting up on her knees. Her eyes gleamed with anticipation.

"Ever since we broke it off last year, I've been-hold on," Harry rose to his feet and dug in his bag, pulled out Marauder's Map and sat back next to Ginny with it. "This is a map Fred-" He paused. It was the first time he'd talked to Ginny about Fred's death for quite a long time. He looked at her facial expression before continuing. It was normal. She didn't seem to be bothered by talk of Fred. "…and George gave me. During my third year so I could travel to Hogsmade." Ginny smiled and examined the map.

"See these are secret tunnels," Harry said, pointing at the secret passageways he had relied on for his third year, "and the rest is Hogwarts. My father, Sirius, Peter Pedigrew, and Lupin made it so that they could see where people in the castle were before they went out and made mischief at night."

Ginny giggled. "Your father sounds a bit like you Harry."

"I…I know." Harry chuckled. "If only I had a dime for every time I've heard that…" He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I used to watch you all the time when Hermione and Ron and I were out looking for Horcruxes. See look, there's us," Harry said, pointing a their two dots. He smiled, their names were running together they were sitting so close.

Ginny squeezed his hand gently and smiled. "And there's Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick, oh there Snape is." He pointed to the Dungeons, where a small dot labeled 'Severus Snape' was pacing….along with another dot labeled 'Draco Malfoy'.

The couple exchanged quizzical looks. "I'm gonna go check it out." Harry decided, beginning to stuff his things back into his messenger back.

"Harry no!" Ginny whisper-shouted at him. "You can't! If your seen you'll get into trouble."

"I'm going with the cloak Gin! I'll be fine." Harry replied. He kissed her quickly on the cheek and bounded up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. "Go to bed Gin. I'll see you at breakfast."

A few moments later Harry had fished the cloak out of his trunk and descended the stairs yet again. He was puzzled to find Ginny still sitting in their window seat.

"Gin? What are you still doing out here?" Harry asked, sighing heavily.

"I'm coming with you." She replied stiffly, walking over to him. "If your going to get into trouble, I want to be in trouble with you."

"No. Absolutely not." Harry said, shaking his head.

Ginny took his and kissed his cheek gently. "Please?" She asked, with a twinkle in her big chocolate brown eyes. "If not I'll just wait up for you anyway."

Harry sighed, defeated. "Alright fine. Get under the cloak."

**Uh oh;) Hey guys! I have a new community starting, and I'm looking for staff! Go to my profile and join if you wanna! I'm really pumped about it! Anyway, this chapter is so totally dedicated to PeaceLOVEHershey :) I'm only typing this tonight so late because they asked for an update soon! :DD**


	8. What Happens in the Dungeons

**Uhm, yeah. So I'm up really late posting this. Like... let's see ::checks Iphone:: 3:14am? Yeah. That's bad. I'm freaking obsessed. Anyway, love me. Here's the chapter. I'm also thinking that...I should get something to eat. And sorry, this is very uneventful, but it's leading up to something very eventful. Anyway, R&R. I'm going to sleep now.**

Harry and Ginny walked quickly and quietly down the corridors. The cloak covered them both easily, considering they weren't exactly afraid to get close, beginning to descend the stairs that led into the dungeons, Draco's voice was becoming slightly audible.

"…I need it Professor!" Harry glanced at Ginny. They were standing just outside the ajar door now, and could hear every bit of conversation clearly.

"And why," Snape's cold voice said, sounding a bit drowsy, "Do you need Polyjuice potion by tomorrow, Mister Malfoy?"

"I need it…for our report!" Draco stammered. "Yeah, I've been having trouble describing the effects of it."

Snape was silent for a few minutes, then reluctantly walked over to his cabinet of endless ready made potions and selected a mud colored one. He returned to face Draco and handed him the potion.

"I do hope, you use this for only academic purposes." Snape said quietly, giving Draco a skeptical look. "This vial will last about an entire day. That should give you enough of an idea to finish your report."

"Thank you, Professor." Draco said holding the mud like texture to the light. After deciding it was what he had come for, he proceeded to walk out the door right past the couple under the cloak, and lightly climb the steps leading out of the dungeons.

Now back in the common room, Harry and Ginny pulled the cloak off and sat together on their favorite window seat.

"So, why would Malfoy want Polyjuice Potion?" Ginny asked, tying her hair up.

"I dunno." Harry replied shrugging. "I don't really see a use for it unless he was trying to get into something only teachers could, or be someone else…"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know either…"

Harry closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. "Well, why would he need it anyway? That's a better question to start with…"

The next day passed quickly to Harry's pleasure, and it was Saturday before he knew it. He awoke early that morning and checked his watch. Only five o clock. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were all still sleeping, but Ron sat awake on his bed, toying with his deluminator.

"Awake already mate?" Ron asked noticing Harry's drowsy, barley awaken state.

"Oh yeah." Harry replied, blinking and digging in his trunk for some clothes. He paused as he noticed Ron's expression. "Are you alright?" He asked, putting on his glasses.

Ron smiled sadly. "Yeah, just thinking about Hermione." Harry felt his eyes widen.

"What?" he asked in surprise. "I thought you'd said you'd both agreed to forget the stuff that happened last year?"

Ron nodded. "We did….it's just…" He set the deluminator on his bedside table. "I can't keep pretending mate." He sighed. "I'm crazy about her."

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed them. "So catch her before you have a situation like Krum on your hands again."

Ron nodded slowly. "I knew you'd say that."

"What's the problem then?" Harry asked in a miffed tone.

"I don't know…" Ron said slowly. Harry sighed and pulled some clothes out of his trunk.

"Can I use the prefects bathroom?" He asked exasperated.

"Sure. Password's 'Albus' right now." Ron replied. "But take your cloak, just incase someone comes in. Should be fine, it's so early, but just in case…." His voice trailed off. "Think I ought to get ready to see Hermione this morning?"

Harry slammed his trunk shut and shook his head in disbelief at Ron smiling. "You are crazy for her." He said, gathering his clothes and walking out the door.

"I am!" Harry heard Ron shouted after him, as he bounded down the stairs. "Wait up, Harry!" Harry snorted as Ron ran after him. "Talk to me about Her!"

Harry finished his shower after only a few minutes and wrapped himself with a towel. Ron was still in the stall next to him shouting over the sound of the falling water.

"So your saying it's always been there between us?" Ron asked loudly.

"Er…yes?" Harry replied combing his hair down. The water stopped abruptly.

"Really?" Ron asked in surprise, his hand appearing from behind the curtain of the stall to retrieve his towel. "I'd never thought anyone else could see it..."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes. Everyone has."

Ron stepped out of his stall with a towel wrapped around him as well. "I guess your right."

Harry stepped into a dressing room and began to pull on his clothes. A dark red shirt, black worn jeans, and his black trainers. He spritzed himself with his new cologne Ginny had given him last Christmas, and stepped out to find his hair was still not laying flat. He sighed greatly, and checked his watch. Six-fifteen. He had loads of time before breakfast. He pulled his tooth brush from the bundle of things he'd brought and brushed his teeth quickly but thoroughly, wanting as much time with Ginny before breakfast as possible; but also wanting to be able to snog her a bit before…

Back in the common room, Harry found Ginny laying down next to the fire on a couch still in pajamas, writing in her diary. He smiled. No surprise she was up already. He stopped to admire her beauty for a moment…she was wearing a tight dark blue tee shirt, and matching short shorts. After staring for a few seconds, Harry climbed the stairs quietly, and opened the dormitory door slowly. Dean and Seamus were still asleep but Neville was awake, digging through his trunk. Harry pulled off his cloak.

"Alright Neville?" He asked, straightening his glasses.

Neville smiled at him. "Yes Harry. How're you?"

Harry mimicked Neville's smiling face. "Well ready to spend today with Ginny." He shoved his cloak in his trunk and returned to the door.

Neville chucked. "Have a good one then!"

"You too!" Harry replied quietly as he closed the door. He crept down the stairs stealthily, and crossed the room standing behind the couch Ginny was laying on.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered crouching down, kissing her sweetly.

"Hello sweetheart." Ginny replied, closing her diary and tossing it aside.

"Move over a bit love. So I see Hermione got that back to you?" Harry asked stretching out next to Ginny, pulling her into his arms.

She giggled. "Yes, she did. She apologized about a thousand times for taking it." She paused as Harry kissed her passionately. "I wasn't very worried though. She already knew everything I'd written in it."

"And what exactly, do you write in it?" Harry asked her, pulling Ginny closer to him.

"Just obsessively about you." She replied, resting her head on Harry's chest. She seemed to melt into his arms… "Harry!" She exclaimed looking up at him in surprise..

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes wide with confusion and innocence.

"Your wearing the cologne I bought you!" Ginny replied, smiling broadly. "You smell amazing!" She buried her face back into his chest.

Harry chucked with relief. "Thank you!" She sat up and stretched, making Harry force himself to remember she was Ron's sister again.

"Will you brush my hair for me Harry? I didn't brush it after showing last night and now it's very tangled." Ginny said running her fingers through her hair. Harry nodded with enthusiasm. He loved her velvety soft hair…he didn't know hair could be as soft as Ginny's was.

"Alright, I'll be back." She ran up the steps into the girls dormitory, and returned a few seconds later with a hair brush and a small bag.

"What's that?" Harry asked, curiously poking at the pink and green polka dotted bag.

Ginny smiled. "Make up, silly." She handed him the brush and sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Oh no." Harry said smiling turning the side and pulling her up onto the couch in front of him. "You sit with me." He nuzzled her neck softly, tickling her, and then began to pull the brush through her hair gently. He was in heaven. The love of his life was sitting in front of him and he was brushing her hair. Oh yes, today was going to be a great day…

.net/community/Harry_Potter_Crap/86214/ **Hey y'all! Come check out my community! It's pretty legit. We've got a sorting hat area where you can be sorted into your respectible houses, a RP area so you can act out your choice of character, and common rooms so you can act out your own characters! PM me if you'd like to join! 3 oxoxo**


	9. Hogsmade, oh Hogsmade

**Ah darlings! I'm so sorry my latest update took so long! I've been sick and I've been stuck with school work blah blah blah. Anyway, I've recently joined the DG forum which is a forum who appreciates mostly Ginny/Draco. I love Harry/Ginny as well as Draco/Ginny O_O I can't make up my mind. My logic, is if Ginny is with Draco, I can have Harry to myself :) MWUAHAHAH. Anyway, R&R darlings:)**

Breakfast went by quickly, and while Ginny was resting comfortably in Harry's arms, Ronald Weasley was waiting for the perfect time to ask Hermione on a date. So far she'd greeted him warmly that morning in the common room with a quick hug, and they'd walked to the Great Hall together for Breakfast. She went on babbling about her Potions essay, while Ron pretended to be interested in her, though he was secretly screaming at himself to keep his eyes on her face. Finally, when Hermione reached in her bag to pull out her current misleading definition of 'light reading', Ron decided it was time to make his move.

"Hermione?" He asked as she propped the book against her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Mhm?" She replied engorged in her book.

"Would you like to go out with me? You know, on a date?" Ron crossed his fingers under the table and watched Hermione closely for her reaction…Harry dropped his piece of toast, and Hermione's mouth fell open.

"What?" She asked meekly, her eyes widening in surprise.

"I want to go out with you Hermione Granger," Ron replied, taking her hand into his own. "You're my perfect girl."

Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes as she considered. "Yes Ronald Weasley, I'll go out with you today."

Harry and Ginny both exhaled together softly. They'd both been waiting for this, and now finally it had happened. Finally.

**XXXXX**

Harry's fingers were entwined with Ginny's as they walked together to Hogsmade. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and he smiled as she talked on about Luna and Neville's new found love. No, he wasn't listening, he practically never listened to anything Ginny said gossip wise. He just loved to watch her talk.

"…and so Luna was shocked. She said yes though, of course. And now she and Neville have gone all the way. After just two months!" Harry wrinkled his brow. 'All the way'? Did that mean what he thought it did? "I mean I was just surprised at her, you know?"

"Er…yeah." Harry replied hesitantly. He wasn't sure what Ginny wanted from him…He definitely wanted _**it all from her, but she wasn't sure if she felt the same…and mentioning it now might be a bit awkward. He would definitely **_wait.

"Can you believe Christmas is only in a week?" Ginny asked pressing up against Harry's side.

"Erm, yeah Gin. I'm really excited." But mentally, Harry was screaming at himself. He'd forgotten to buy Ginny a gift for Christmas! How could he forget….?

**XXXXX**

The rest of the day was rather slow for the two love birds. They ate lunch at the Three Broomsticks, and stopped by Honeydukes to stock up on sweets for the train ride home. They spent the remainder of their evening in the Common Room cuddled up in front of the fire, much to Ron's dismay. Though he wasn't complaining too much-his head was laying in Hermione's lap and he had a spectacular view of her breasts. Finally Hermione announced she was going to bed, and she would see everyone the following morning. The minute the bushy haired girl closed the girls dormitory door, Ron was bombarded with questions by Harry and Ginny.

"So how'd it go mate?" Harry asked eagerly, as Ginny moved off of his lap and came to sit by her brother.

"Yes. We want details." Ginny demanded slapping Ron on the knee lightly.

"Well, first we went to the Three Broomsticks and got some coco," Ron began slowly searching for approval in his sisters eyes, "then I took her down the path that leads to the forest," Ginny's expression broke into a smile.

"Yes, and?" She urged him, wiggling her eyebrows seductively at Harry.

"And I kissed her…" Ron trailed off, his eyes glazing over.

"Yes, and?" Harry prompted him, breaking his strange trance.

"…a lot." Ron continued.

"Awwwh!" Ginny squealed throwing her arms around Ron's neck and pulling him into a lung crushing hug. "My big brother's growing up!" Ron smiled as pink began to tint his cheeks.

"Gin, you're gonna bloody kill me if you don't lighten up on your hugs!"

**XXXXX**

Harry and Ginny spent the next day out on the Quidditch pitch. Breakfast had the abomination to make even Harry gag, who had what he would argue the strongest of stomachs. The cause for the stomach lurching at the start of he and Ginny's Sunday morning, was none other than his two best friends newfound attraction. Ron and Hermione had snogged all through breakfast, and even hours afterward into the afternoon when the foursome had made plans for a picnic at lunch, they continued to snog.

Ginny and Harry sat together awkwardly nibbling at the sandwiches the house elves had provided them and averting their eyes. Eventually Harry had the ingenious idea to simply sneak off to the Quidditch pitch, where he knew Dean and Seamus would be training hard for Gryffindor's upcoming match with Slytherin after the Holiday break. It wasn't as if Ron or Hermione would notice…or have the nerve to complain about the couple leaving.

Ginny and Harry walked quickly toward the pitch, and changed into their robes in quite an impressive speed. So fast did they change in fact, Harry forgot to take a peek at Ginny's knickers. As Ginny finished pulling on her trainers, she stood to face Harry with a large grin on her face. He returned her spontaneous grin and tossed Ginny her Cleansweep 2003. Picking up his own Nimbus they departed from the dressing room and kicked off hard from the ground.

**Review y'all! And also, I've started a Harry Potter community! My forum is pretty tight though! Check out the link included in the last chappie ^^**


	10. I Hate Trains

It was Monday, the last day of term for the young wizards. A morning feast would take place in the Great Hall, then most all of the students would be off on the Hogwarts Express for Christmas with their families. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny however, would be heading to the Leaky Caldron for the night, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were yet to return from their trip to visit their second eldest son Charlie.

Harry sighed. It was seven-thirty and he hadn't even showered yet. The raven haired boy rushed down the dormitory stairs and into the Common Room. He was relieved to see Ginny hadn't came down yet. He rushed quickly to the Prefects bathroom and showered like a bad out of hell-he could most certainly not see Ginny if he smelt like last night's dinner. After a quick shower Harry threw on his everyday clothes and tried unsuccessfully to flatten his unruly coarse hair. After giving up on mission impossible, the young wizard rushed back to Gryffindor's tower.

He found Ginny, half asleep in front of the fire. "Gin!" He said happily, pulling her into his arms. The red head responded with a sleepy groan. Harry frowned. "Are you alright Gin?"

The petite freckled girl turned to look at him. "I am most definitely sore…very, very sore." \

"I'm sorry love." Harry said chuckling lightly, before kissing the girl's forehead. "Get excited though. We'll be off on the Hogwarts Express this afternoon!"

The redhead was unresponsive besides a low groan. Harry chuckled again as she buried her face in his chest.

"I hate trains...especially large red ones."

**XXXXXXXXX**

That day at breakfast was most definitely more repulsive than the last. Hermione and Ron only kissed a few times, but they talked a _lot more._

"_Oh Ronald love, would you pass me the salt?" _

"_Of course 'Mione dearest." _

_The way they stared at each other was abominable enough to make even the softest, most sensitive Hufflepuff cringe. Harry glanced at Ginny almost every minute or so. They were both truly uncomfortable, and they were even more uncomfortable knowing that they would be sharing a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with these two. _

"_I love you 'Mione."_

"_Oh Ronald! I love you too!"_

_Harry literally felt himself inwardly vomit. But he wanted to truly vomit when a cold voice interrupted the syrupy conversation._

"_Granger, Weasley," Snape said in a disgusted tone, "save your impossible flirting for the express." Harry was surprised, it was the first time Snape had ever said something that hadn't made him want to impale himself on his own wand. He was almost smiling, until the sneering man turned to him._

"_Potter, Weasley's, your absence in my class room Tuesday night was noted." Harry groaned quietly. He'd forgotten about meeting Snape and had called a Quidditch practice._

"_Yes. We're sorry Sir." Ginny replied sweetly._

"_Well I expect to see all three of you in my office in no less than five minutes. I need to know all sides of this most unusual story." And with that, the Potions Master turned on his heal and left the Hall. _

"_Great." Ron mumbled. "I suppose our Quidditch practice is cancelled for today then Harry?" _

"_Ron…it's a blizzard out there. It's much too cold for practice," Ginny replied glancing up at Harry. "Don't you think, love?" _

_Harry nodded in agreement. "We're already better than Hufflepuff, we don't need much practice or luck to beat them, I'm sure we'll be fine."_

_Ron sighed heartily. "Alright, well we should be getting down to the dungeons then." The ginger quickly pecked Hermione on the cheek before following Ginny and Harry out of the Hall, and down to the dungeons. _

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Harry raised his fist and knocked three times on the large door. He heard whispering inside, and silently his hand flew to his pocket where his wand was hidden. After a few more seconds of whispering, a cold voice rang out._

"_Come in."_

_Ron pulled the door open and before anyone could react, they were all three gagged from behind, and pulled into the dark, cold, dungeon._


End file.
